1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a preamble generation method and apparatus of a station; and, more particularly; to a preamble generation method and apparatus of a station, which performs channel estimation.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, in order to increase system frequency efficiency in a wireless communication system, research has been conducted on a cooperative communication method using relay. In particular, attempts to utilize the cooperative communication method in IEEE 802.11ad or the like using a frequency band of 60 GHz are being actively made. In the cooperative communication method using relay, a source node and a relay node cooperatively transmit data to a destination node. Therefore, as a path loss decreases, it is possible to perform high-speed data communication. Furthermore, since a signal is transmitted to even a destination node remote from the source node, it is possible to expand a service area.
Such a cooperative communication system has an advantage in that it may support a large number of terminals through fewer resources. However, one terminal needs to discriminate channel-state information on a plurality of terminals at the same time. That is, a channel-state estimation sequence for discriminating the plurality of terminals is needed. However, the conventional wireless communication system, that is, the IEEE 802.11 wireless local area network (WALN) system, which is a near field communication system, does not include a standard for the structure of a preamble for discriminating a plurality of terminals to estimate channel states.
Since the plurality of terminals should be discriminated, the channel-state estimation sequence for discriminating the plurality of terminals needs to be increased. However, the conventional wireless communication system, that is, the IEEE 802.11 WALN system does not allow a long preamble structure for discriminating a plurality of terminals to estimate channel states at the same time.